Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector.
Description of Related Art
In general, an optical connector may include a light source and an optical fiber. In one type of the optical connector, the light source may be aligned with an end surface of the optical fiber. As a result of such a design, when the light source emits light, the light-emitting direction of the light source is the same as the light transmission direction of the optical fiber, and the light emitted by the light source and the light transmitted in the optical fiber are coaxial light. Moreover, in another type of the optical connector, an optical reflective surface is arranged in the optical connector, and the light source is under the optical reflective surface. As a result of such a design, when the light source emits light, the light may be reflected by the optical reflective surface to enter the optical fiber. The light-emitting direction of the light source is perpendicular to the light transmission direction of the optical fiber. In other words, the two optical axes of the light source and the optical fiber are perpendicular.
However, utilizing high frequency is a trend in the development of optical transmission, and crosstalk formed by plural channels of an optical transmission system is prone to occur. In addition, a typical optical connector has a large number of components that are complicated to assemble, and there may be difficulty in manufacturing, thereby increasing the difficulty of packaging and optically coupling the optical connector. As a result, it is unfavorable for production.